


Wait for Me

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is trying to cope</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

I'm sitting here staring at the kitchen table, and you're not sitting beside me. I've already stared at the front door, and at the stairway, and at the bedroom we shared; and you weren't there either.

You weren't waiting for me with a smile, you weren't leaning back in your chair, in that way that has annoyed me since school, and you weren't crying into your hands muttering about how everything was your fault.

I couldn't smile back at you, I couldn't glare fondly at you telling you you'd break the chair, and I couldn't just walk over to you and hold you until you stopped crying.

You just weren't there, and I couldn't do anything.

So now I stare at the table and just think. Think about where to go from here, and what I'm supposed to do now you're gone. I'll carry on, of course, for Harry, but I'm alone again, Sirius. You left me alone again. Like you promised you wouldn't, like you damn promised.. You left me here without you.

Part of me knows I couldn't have stopped you, that some supernatural god-fatherly force was propelling you out that door, but part of me wishes I'd tried. If only so you were here, and I could do something. Even if it was just to softly stroke your hair, and gently kiss your temple. Even to just touch your arm, to hear you breathe...

In the end I could never say no to you. Not then, and not now.

You're gone.

And I have to face another day, I have to carry on, and you're not here to help me.

You're not here at all.

And I ask just one thing of you, Sirius, my love, if you can hear me, and I know you can.

Wait for me.


End file.
